Kyo and Tohru's Dinner Plans
by cactusdraper
Summary: Kyo and Tohru plan to have an evening together while Yuki and Shigure are gone, Kyo wants to share his true feelings to Tohru but things take a turn...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Yuki was leaving for the afternoon and early evening to tend to his 'secret base'. He had to plant some new seeds for the new season. Spring was here and Kyo could not wait any longer to tell Tohru what he had on his mind. Kyo went to the kitchen where Tohru was cleaning up after lunch.

"Hey. Don't make dinner tonight, I have some money saved up. Shigure will be at the Sohma estate and Yuki is working on his stupid base thing." Kyo stated, although he was also kind of asking.

"Sure! That sounds amazing! I am looking forward to dinner now!" Tohru's eyes lit up and she seemed so genuinely excited.

Kyo began to blush beet red and he said as he walked away under his breath, 'It's a date…'

Yuki left for his gardening, and Shigure had left right after lunch. Kyo was finally going to tell Tohru how he felt about her tonight. How he loves her so much and seeing her everyday makes him feel whole. Even if she did not feel the same way he had to say it, it was eating him alive.

Tohru was so excited, she was taken off guard but was so happy she was. She has wanted to be alone with Kyo for so long. She was anxious though because she loves him so much she didn't want to ruin anything. She had a dress that Uo-chan and Hana-chan had bought for her at the mall because she was admiring it for so long. She had the best friends. Tohru put the beautiful light blue satin dress on. It flared out right above her knees. It was tighter in the chest region than she had thought it to be, but that was alright she wanted to feel feminine tonight outside of her school uniform and for Kyo.

Kyo put on a nice black button up with some black capris and waited for Tohru at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, you coming?" He yelled to the upstairs.

Tohru looked in the mirror nodded and yelled back, "Coming!"

Tohru began to walk down the stairs and Kyo couldn't help but stare at her and how perfect she looked. She always looked perfect, but this was different. Kyo always saw Tohru in her school outfit or home attire but never formal or nice attire. Kyo blushed and felt the blood go to the lower half of his body. 'Shit.' Kyo thought. He shook his head and they walked into town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Kyo and Tohru walked along the gravel path that turned to concrete from their house to the town. Kyo couldn't help but keep trying to sneak glances at her, she looked so beautiful. They finally arrived at the ramen shop that Kyo picked out.

"Is this alright?" Kyo asked in front of the shop.

"Of course, I am so excited! Ramen sounds delicious!" Tohru exclaimed as per usual.

The host led them to a small two top table, and made a crack. "You two kids have a fun date!" Kyo and Tohru turned bright red.

Kyo and Tohru had ordered their food and drinks and were waiting for the food to come out from the kitchen. Now was Kyo's chance.

"Tohru..I wanted to talk to you about something.." Kyo began. As he began to speak a few classmates from their grade walked in and sat fairly close to them. Kyo began to feel flustered and nervous and decided to wait.

"Yes, Kyo? I am happy to hear what you have to say." Tohru replied hopefully.

"Ah, nevermind, it's nothing. I hope the food is good here."

The ramen came out, they ate, and Kyo paid the bill.

"Hey, do you mind if we take a slight detour home? It is kind of a nice night out and I wanted to enjoy it with you." Kyo said, surprised by his words.

"Of course, I agree!"

They walked through a small paved walkway through a small forest, near Shigure's house, but far enough away he could get out what he needed to say. They sat down on a wooden bench. "Hey, Tohru, I am not super great at saying how I feel, as you probably know..but I can't deny this anymore and I need to tell you how I feel." Tohru was looking so longingly at every word Kyo was saying he wanted to have her all to himself in this exact moment, with the moonlight shining on her. Kyo turned his head slightly away from Tohru because he was blushing. "I am just going to say it, here and now.." He kept stammering. Tohru stood up and looked at the moon through a section of the trees. Kyo could not say it, he needed to feel it. Kyo stood up gently grabbed her face and kissed her. Her lips were warm and so soft. He shifted away from her afraid of her reaction. "I love you, Tohru."

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kyo quickly turned away from her reeling, blushing, and waiting for a response. Her lips were everything he imagined and more. He wanted to do it again and for the rest of his life but he awaited her response. "Kyo?" Tohru said. Kyo turned around and saw Tohru blushing lightly and smiling. She stood up and walked towards him. "Kyo, I love you more than anything. I want to be there by your side through the highs and lows of life." Tohru got on her tip toes and kissed him this time. He leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her so powerfully, it was as though tonight was the opening of the floodgates of how much their love and sexual tension had built up for each other. His curse had been broken, so he could finally embrace Tohru without fear or hesitation. He began to kiss her neck and she smelled so sweet like cherry blossoms and vanilla.

Kyo suddenly pulled away from Tohru's neck leaving a hickey. "What's wrong Kyo?" Tohru asked. "I thought I heard someone." He replied.

"Hey you two, what are both doing all the way out here?" Yuki approached from the trees after tending to his secret base. Tohru turned bright red, and stammered out "J-just walking home from dinner. We took a long way from town." Tohru pretended to scratch her neck where Kyo had left his mark. "Well, why don't we all head back?" Yuki suggested. Kyo was horny, upset and wanted more time with Tohru alone. "Sure! Let me grab my bag, I must of dropped it when you startled us. You both go ahead, I'll be right there." Tohru said with a smile. Yuki and Kyo headed up the hill home. Kyo was fuming, but he then felt a small paper hit his hand, he grabbed it secretly. When they got home, Kyo went to his room and read the note. _Meet me in my room when everyone is asleep. -Tohru._

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Kyo awaited in his room for the house to go quiet and dark. Kyo prayed Shigure would sleep like a normal person tonight and not fall asleep at 4AM like some days. The night rolled on 9 o'clock, 10 o'clock, 10:30 came around and Yuki closed his door and turned off his light and it sounded like Shigure was resting as well in his room. Kyo waited another half hour, 11PM it seemed safe enough.

Tohru was still reeling when they got home. She was surprised but also not too shocked, she was beyond happy. She loved Kyo so deeply and she wanted all of him. For once the sweet Tohru Honda was annoyed when Yuki appeared. She wanted all the time alone with Kyo to hold him, kiss him and love him dearly. Tohru waited usually she would be asleep by now but she was wide awake waiting for a light knock on her door or window for all she knew with that silly, handsome cat.

11 PM, _tap tap tap, _on Tohru's window. Kyo was there looking deeply into her eyes and what felt like her whole being. Tohru grabbed his hand from the tree branch he was using as balance to climb in through the window. Kyo grabbed her hand and lightly touched down on the floor as to not wake anyone. Kyo pulled Tohru close to him and embraced her in a hug. Kyo realized finally she was still wearing that beautiful dress from dinner. "Tohru, I love you and I can't say it enough. You are so beautiful and kind." Kyo professed. "Show me how much you love me Kyo!" And Tohru leaned in for a passionate kiss. Although the night was technically almost over it had only begun for them.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Kyo and Tohru kissed passionately, they quickly realized where this was going to go. Tohru pressed her hands to Kyo's chest, Kyo pulled away and looked at her. Tohru nodded him to take his shirt off. Kyo slowly took off his cotton night shirt, revealing a toned torso. Tohru knew Kyo was in shape because of his time with master and at the dojo, but wow, she was in awe. She walked around him to get the front and back view and to savor every moment with him. She got onto her tip toes and kissed his neck from behind. She walked back to the front of him. Kyo stepped forward and cupped her face and kissed her with so much passion and love. He wanted her so badly it was unbearable. Kyo pulled away, "That dress is too beautiful to ask this, but can I see you with it off?" "Unzip me," Tohru turned around and motioned to the zipper in the back.

Kyo started to unzip the dress, and saw the back of Tohru's bra light pink with some delicate lacing. Kyo could feel his face getting hot and red. He went as far as the zipper would go. The rest was up to Tohru. She lifted the dress over her head revealing her in her lace bra and panties. It was Kyo's turn to do the walk around. Her breasts were larger than he thought since she was always wearing fairly modest clothes it was hard to tell. Her butt was small but perky. Kyo started kissing and then left another hickey. Tohru let out the softest noise of pleasure. Tohru pulled Kyo to her bed, and she laid down Kyo came over and started kissing her again this time slowly placing a hand over her bra. Tohru stopped for a moment and asked, "Kyo d-do you want all of me tonight?" "Of course my sweet rice ball." _Creak. _

A floorboard down the hall from Tohru's room creaked. Yuki. Kyo and Tohru scrambled and Kyo slipped into the space between Tohru's bed and the wall. He was unseen, uncomfortable and hornier than ever. In that time Tohru pulled her covers up and pretended to be asleep. Yuki knocked from behind the door he asked, "Tohru, you ok, I thought I heard something." Tohru fake groggily said, "Sorry I must have been talking in my sleep, thank you for checking. Good night, again!" Kyo kicked her and laughed for the lie she told. Yuki went back down the hall and shut his door. "Hey, we aren't gonna be able to do anything here. Want to come to a quiet spot I have?" Kyo asked. "Sure, let's go and quietly this time haha!" Tohru giggled and they snuck out the window onto the tree into the night.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Kyo and Tohru made it down the tree safely, both in their underwear. It was a nice night out that it was nice to feel the cool breeze. Kyo held Tohru's hand and guided her through the night and the small forest by their house. They walked about a mile to a small secluded pond, with tree leaves slowly falling onto the ground. Kyo stopped and said, "We're here." "This place is so quiet and peaceful, how did you find it?" Tohru asked. "Don't you remember?" Kyo replied. "This is where you found me when I was in _that _form." "Oh, you are right...Well that is behind us and I want to continue where we left off."

Without further ado Kyo pulled her close to his body by pulling his arm around her waist. Tohru began to kiss Kyo, and then slowly went to the ground never letting go of his lips. She so lovingly put a hand on Kyo's defined bare chest and pushed slightly to lay down. Tohru was on top of him and began to sit and continue kissing him, when she felt his large erection. Tohru pulled away and blushed for a moment, and came back to him. Tohru reached her hand for his large member and began to stroke it over his boxers. Kyo then felt comfortable enough to place his hands on her supple breasts and reached around and unfastened her bra. Tohru let out a small squeal of embarrassment and stopped kissing him. He waited to see if she would take it off all the way. Tohru began to slide both straps down her delicate pale arms and never left Kyo's stare. She removed the straps and took off the entire bra, revealing her naked breasts to Kyo's virgin eyes. Tohru blushed and put her hands to cover her face out of shock she did that. Kyo could not take it and grabbed her tight, and hugged her in an attempt to comfort her shock.

Tohru felt Kyo's now almost pulsing dick against her body. She reached down again and stroked it a little more rhythmically now.

To be continued…

Sorry for the erratic postings! I have been really busy with life but am trying to keep on top of this story! Thanks for all the support, will post soon!


End file.
